Stay with Me
by Ian The Blind One
Summary: Steven has always wished that he can meet his mother. Ever since the Crystal Gems started to train him, he's felt inferior. He always thought that he can never live up to his mother's legacy. He sometimes wishes that he can just meet his mother and hug her or ask her for advice. That's the one thing Steven wants the most.
1. Prologue

Steven Universe Fan Fiction : Stay With Me

Prologue

"Steven, wake up!" Said a familiar voice. "Huh?" Steven was dumbfounded when he heard the familiar voice. He woke up and realized, he's in his mother's room, in the temple. "How'd I get in here?" He wondered as he walked through the vast landscape of clouds, then, he saw a figure at the distance. "Wait, is that..." Said Steven, unable to finish his sentence. As he walked toward the figure, his heart began to race. It was a figure that he's only seen in pictures. A gem. He's only heard her voice in a videotape, and only knows stories about her. Someone who he's been longing to meet since the day he was born. He approached this gem, tears running down his eyes, knees shaking from excitement and nervousness. "You're not made of clouds, are you?" He asked, barely keeping his tears from flowing. The gem giggled at his question. She wiped the tears of his face. "It's me, Steven," the gem smiled. Steven held her tight. He's never hugged someone this tight before. He's overwhelmed by the emotions he's receiving. The gem hugs him back. "Finally, I've always wanted to do this, even before you were born." Said that the gem, holding him tight. "Mom..." Steven muttered as he's hugging her tightly. "We finally meet," he said with a smile.


	2. A long-awaited meeting

Steven still couldn't believe it. He's hugging his own mom in his arms. He's baffled. He backed away a little, and started to ask her, "How is this possible? I thought, you... We're sharing the same gem, and that you had to give up your physical form just for me!" He said to her with confusion. "It's a funny story actually, and even I'm not certain about how this happened," she said, in a soft, spoken voice. "Well, I'm glad you're here. I've always wanted to meet you... Mom." Said Steven, still trying not to tear up. Rose smiled. She never thought that this could be possible. She gave everything just for Steven to be born, and now, it's all paid off. She can finally touch him, hug him, hold him in her arms. She knew that Steven is the most precious thing in her life, and she wants to be with him forever. "Steven... I don't ever want to leave you. I want to stay by your side forever," she said. Steven felt teary eyed again. He couldn't keep his emotions hidden any longer. He hugged her tighter than before, seeming to not want to let go. He then looked at her, "Wait! The gems don't know this yet! Dad doesn't know! And I'm sure that Connie would want to meet you!"

"Rose was surprised. How can she forget about the gems, and Greg, the human she gave her heart to. " Steven, that's a great idea! I'm sure they have so much to say!" She said, remembering the good times with them. "Wait a minute," paused Steven. "How did I end up in your room again?" He asked in genuine puzzlement. "Come to think of it, even I don't remember what happened after reforming." Said Rose. "Well, let's think about it later, for now, let's go meet the gems, dad, and Connie!" Steven said with excitement. "Okay, let's go." Smiled Rose. As the door opened, they saw a familiar figure. She was tall and thin, with a gem on her forehead. It was Pearl. Behind her we're Garnet and Amethyst. "Rose?!" The three of them exclaimed in great emotion.


	3. Welcome back, Rose

"I-I can't believe this.." Said Pearl, looking at Rose with awe.

Garnet seemed calm, but deep down, she's really happy to see her old friend again. Amethyst quickly went to Rose and hugged her tight. She remembered how Rose took her in from the Kindergarten. "I missed you so much!" Said Amethyst with a big smile, and tears around her eyes. "We've all missed you. Good to have you back." Said Garnet, removing her sunglasses to reveal tears running down her right eye. Pearl stood in complete silence. She couldn't say a word. She was just so happy to see her again. Rose then spoke. "I've missed you all too." Trying not to cry. Pearl was nervous. She didn't know how to act at all. Steven grabbed Pearl's hand. "S-Steven?" Pearl reacted. Steven pulled Pearl towards Rose. Rose was happy to see Pearl, but Pearl was a little skeptical about what's going on. "H-how is this even possible?" Pearl asked. "Aren't you supposed to be part of Steven now?" She added. Rose wasn't sure how to answer for she didn't have a clue as well. "I.. I don't know." Rose said. "But, aren't you glad that I'm here?" She asked Pearl. "Of course I am! It's just... Are you really you?" Asked Pearl. Rose smiled. Even if she wasn't sure how she's able to reform, she's sure that she's herself. Rose got closer to Pearl. She hugged Pearl. "Haha. You're still the same old Pearl I remember." Rose said. Pearl then knew in an instant that this gem, IS Rose. The comforting tone of her voice, her thick locks of hair, her warm, compassionate embrace, are reminiscent of the days when they had to fight against the homeworld gems. Pearl embraced back. Pearl got emotional about all this, tears started to fall from her eyes. Steven felt touched by the reunion of the gems with Rose. He finally can see how great their friendship and care for each other truly is. Amethyst hugged the two gems and started to cry again. Garnet soon joined them too. She appeared to be as cool as she always is, but deep down, she's overwhelmed by all this. "Hey, what about me?" Steven then said jokingly. The gems all have a giggle. "Come here you cutie pie!" Said Garnet. Steven felt the warmth of all the gems. He's so happy to finally meet Rose and see all the gems together. Pearl then looked up. "Steven, how did you know that Rose would be in there?" She then asked. "What do you mean? He replied. "We, well.. Pearl saw you get up last night and go into Rose's room." Amethyst then added. "When Pearl saw you get up, she called Amethyst and me." Garnet further explained. "I.. I can't remember. All I remember is waking up in there." Steven said. The atmosphere in the room soon changed as Steven hears Connie knock on the door. Steven got excited. He wants Connie to meet Rose. Steven rushed to the door to open it. "Hey Steven!" Connie greeted. Steven could barely keep himself together. "Connie! Close your eyes for a sec!" Steven then said. "What for?"

"Just do it!"

Connie then closed her eyes. Steven lead her to the living room. "Can I open my eyes now?" Connie anxiously asked. "Go ahead!" He replied. Connie opened her eyes to see FOUR gems standing in the temple. "Connie, I'd like you to meet, my mom!" He said with enthusiasm. "What?!" Connie couldn't believe it.


	4. So, is training cancelled?

Connie was in complete surprise to see Rose. "Hello, you must be Connie!" Rose greeted. Connie hesitantly approached Rose. She then proceeded to shake her hand. "Hello, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Connie said with a semiserious look on her face. Rose couldn't help but laugh at the way that Connie was introducing herself. "You don't need to call me ma'am, silly! Call me whatever you're comfortable with." She said with a friendly smile. Connie then began to look around her to see everyone else's reactions. Hasn't anyone questioned why she's here? "So, are you Steven's girlfriend?" Asked Rose. Amethyst then burst in to laughter while Pearl and Garnet couldn't help but grin at Rose's proclamation. Steven's face turned red from embarrassment, while Connie quickly objected. "We're just friends, miss! I mean, ma'am! Wait, I mean Rose!" She said, trying to change the subject quickly. "Uh.. Pearl! I think we should train now?"

"Oh, what's the hurry, Connie?"

"Training? Pearl, what does she mean?" Rose asked in confusion. "Oh! That's right! You see, Connie asked for me to teach her how to wield a blade, and so she's now an adequate swordfighter!"

"And we even fuse sometimes!" Steven added. "WHAT?! REALLY?! CAN YOU TWO SHOW ME?!" Rose enthusiastically asked them with stars in her eyes. "W-well, I guess we could?" Connie said while looking at Steven's direction. Steven didn't realize that Connie was signaling him if they should fuse at that instant. "Oh, um.. Can't we do it some other time?" Steven asked. Then suddenly, Steven realized that there's someone who would be filled with jpy to see his mom. "WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING! EVERYONE, STAY THERE!" He said as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "What was that all about?" Pearl wondered. Garnet then smiled. "You'll see." she said.


	5. If every porkchop was perfect

III. If every porkchop was perfect..

Greg was sitting on his lawn chair in front of the carwash. As always, it's been a slow day. He was about to take a nap, until he saw Steven, running towards the wash. "Dad! Dad!" Steven shouted, almost out of breath. Greg looked at his boy slowly approaching him. "Dad..." Steven said with his breathing shallow. "Hey there, shtoo-ball! What's up? What's the hurry?" He asked his son. Steven could barely keep it a secret. He wanted to tell his dad what was up, but he knew that it'd be worth keeping it a secret. "Come with me!" Steven said as he finally cathced his breath. Steven grabbed his dad's arm, and ran. "Hold on! Where are you taking me?" Greg asked. "You're right! We should get you some better clothes first!" Steven said, completely mishearing his dad's words. "That's not what I said... And where are you taking me?!" Greg repeated. "You'll see! Just get dressed first!" The boy said.

Back at the house, the gems we're telling Rose all about Steven. They told her all of the great things he's done. Rose felt so proud of what has become of her son. She always knew that he'd become great. "Rose." Garnet said. The pink gem looked at her. "Yes?" She replied. "You're excited to see Greg, aren't you?" Said Garnet. Rose felt a bit of embarrassment. She really was looking forward to see him. Pearl looked jealous, but she's matured after all those years. "Well, I'm sure Greg will be happy to see her too," Pearl said. "But I'm still a lot more happier that you're here!" She added with a pouty face. Rose laughed at Pearl's expression. She missed the gems so much. Connie was sitting next to Amethyst, who was staring at Rose like a child. "Uh, Amethyst?" Connie said. "Sup." The purple gem replied, looking away from Rose. "You must really be happy to see her again." She told the gem. "Well, duh! She's the whole reason why I'm even here at the temple right now!" She said with a playfulness in her loud voice. There was a moment of silence between the two. Although Connie thinks it's great that Rose is here, she feels that something's not right. "Well, I guess I should look for Steven, he's taking too long!" Said Amethyst, growing impatient. "I'll come with you!" Said Connie, following Amethyst out of the door. Rose watched the two go out. She was happy to know that Steven is friends with someone like Connie. "Connie seems so nice." Said Rose. "Oh, yes! And she's very smart, as well!" Said Pearl, proud of her pupil. "Well, it's glad to know that Steven is friends with her." Said rose.

"Steven!" Shouted Amethyst, approaching Greg's van. "What's taking so long!?" She asked. "Oh, hey Amethyst, hey Connie! Can you help me pick a shirt for dad?" Steven asked them. "What? That's why it's taking so long?" Said Amethyst. "Hey, give me a break! It's hard to try and fit into old clothes!" Said Greg, looking out of the van. Connie got closer to Steven. "Have you told him yet?" Connie whispered into Steven's ear. "No, it's a surprise!" Steven said. "Come on! Just tell me already!" Greg said, anxiously wanting to know what it is. "If you wanna know, then HURRY UP AND GET YOUR CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" Said Amethyst. "Alright! I'm done! Is this good?" Greg was wearing a nice looking green shirt, with a white T-shirt inside, and he was wearing pants now. "Okay! Let's go!" Steven exclaimed, pulling his father's arm. And they all left.

Rose was waiting by the door, anxiously awaiting Greg. "You look excited." Said Garnet. "Well, how couldn't I be? I'm finally with all of you! It's kind of making me nervous!" Said Rose to Garnet. "Well, we're here for you, Rose." Said Pearl. Here he comes, hide first!" Said Garnet. Rose his behind the kitchen counter, barely being able to hide, but it was okay, she was just too excited to worry. "We're here! Dad's here!" Steven then said to the gems. Greg, was behind Amethyst and Connie, trying to catch his breath. "You know... I'm not as young as I was before.." Said Greg with a tired tone. "Okay, now close your eyes dad!" Said Steven, with his bright smile. "Okay, but after this, you gotta tell me what's going on!" Greg said while closing his eyes. Rose then came out behind the counter, slowly walking to Greg. She was overwhelmed. She missed this human so much, she didn't know what to do. She got closer, and closer, and closer. She then closed her eyes, and kissed Greg. Everyone reacted respectively. Steven was happy tovsee his parents together, Connie blushed a little, while seeing them. Garnet had a small grin. Amethyst was happy to them together again, and Pearl was being a little salty about it, but she's good. Greg knew exactly who was kissing feeling of her lips against his seems just like yesterday. Greg felt emotional. When their lips parted, Greg opened his eyes to see her. "R-rose?" Greg was in shock. "It's me, Mr. Universe." she replied with a tender smile.


End file.
